Signs
by This Is
Summary: After the First Task, signs begin to show and Cedric and Hermione come to realise they mean more to each other than anyone could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Signs

by

This Is...

* * *

A/N: This is my first Cedric/Hermione story, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Hermione stifled a yawn, taking from the shelf a book about dragons. It was early in the morning, and she'd been up all night helping Harry with the upcoming first task. She'd read every book but this last one. She doubted she'd find anything useful in there, anything that she didn't already know or had read, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to know if there was something she missed, some important piece of information, so important it could mean life or death to Harry._ Dragons?_ she thought,_ what on earth are they thinking?_ Opening the book, she walked to the nearest table and took a seat.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" said a voice after some time.

"No, go ahead," she replied, not looking up, completely immersed the book.

"Helping Harry are we?" said the voice, and Hermione looked up to see Cedric Diggory looking at her disapprovingly. "We're supposed to be working on the Challenges ourselves."

Hermione sat there stunned, not sure what to say. Cedric suddenly broke out into a large grin and chuckled.

"It's okay Hermoine, I'm joking around. I'm not going to tell anyone. Harry's lucky to have a girlfriend as supportive as you. And as smart, for that matter."

"I am not his girlfriend!", said Hermione, closing the book a little bit too forcefully.

"Oh sorry, I just thought, I mean you two are inseperable, and there was that article and that photo.."

"You shouldn't believe such evil gossip!"

"It's hardly evil," Cedric chuckled, but then became serious. "Well either way, it's good to know Harry has that support from his closest friends. I know it's been tough for him."

"But surely for you also, this tournament isn't just some game," responded Hermione, concern crossing her face. "You must be worried. I sure am, for all four of you."

Cedric looked at her thoughtfully.

"You know, you're the first person that's been actually worried for me. Everyone I know seems to think it'll be a piece of cake."

"Surely Cho must be worried about you. And of course all you're friends," added Hermione, noticing Cedric raising his eyebrows at the mention of Cho.

"My friends just talk about how good it'll be for me to beat Krum and Harry. Cho on the other hand, I actually don't know how she feels about me.

"Really? It's all _anyone _talks about in the common room at night; they're so loud you can't concentrate," replied Hermione, her voice showing her frustration. "Aren't you two going out? That's what I heard, anyway."

"It's the first I've heard of it, believe me. I think you should take some of your own advice Hermione, and not believe such evil gossip."

"Well it's hardly evil is it?" replied Hermione, with a smile, gesturing behind him. Cedric turned to see Cho smiling at him, and then gesturing for him to come over to her.

"I guess not," Cedric with a small grin. "Bye Hermione."

"Bye Cedric. And good luck with the first task."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for delay; had a couple of very busy weeks. Thanks heaps for the reviews - hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You were brilliant," gushed Hermione.

"You think so? Not brilliant enough, Madam Pomfrey definitely had her work set out for her trying to fix me."

"But really Cedric, that spell, I'm very impressed."

"Well I'll take that as the highest compliment, considering it's coming from you," replied Cedric with a winning smile.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. She'd rushed to see Harry after he'd been whisked away from the First Task but once she arrived Madam Pomfrey had told her to wait outside while she mended Harry's wounds. As she made towards the door she noticed Cedric sitting in one of the beds, and had walked over to him.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked, taking a seat at the end of his bed.

"I think I'll survive," he said. "In fact, I'll just have to. I don't think the next Task is going to get any easier."

"I take it you haven't had a chance to look at it yet?" she asked, motioning towards the Egg.

He shook his head.

"I wonder what it's all about," she said, taking the Egg in her hands and studying it.

"Go on, open it. I would if I could," he said, raising his bandaged hands as explanation.

"Oh no, I couldn't," replied Hermione, placing it back on the bedside table.

"Oh so you'll help Harry, but you won't help me?" he asked, a small grin upon his face.

"Of course I'd help you," she replied quickly.

"Well go on then, open it."

Hermione looked back and forth between him and the Egg, uncertain.

Cedric laughed. "I'm only mucking around Hermione."

She went to shove him jokingly, but then stopped. "You're lucky you're wounded."

They both started laughing, but then stopped suddenly when hearing a disapproving cough come from Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Diggory, you need rest. And Miss Granger, you can see Mr Potter now."

"Well I'll leave you to it then," said Hermione, glancing towards Harry's bed.

"Well yes, I don't want to be keeping you from Harry."

"Ha ha," she responded sarcastically.

Cedric couldn't help but laugh as she walked away from him.

* * *

"Harry, I'm so glad you are alright!" flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"No 'you were brilliant' speech for me then eh?" he asked with a cheeky grin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up; moving sucks! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Classes had just finished for the day and Ginny was waiting for Hermione in the courtyard, as arranged the night before. It had been some time since her and Hermione had talked, so Ginny had cornered her in the Common Room and they'd agreed to meet up after class. Hearing laughter, she looked around to see Hermione and Cedric walking towards her, chatting and smiling.

"Hi," she said when they reached her.

"Hi Ginny," replied Hermione and Cedric simultaneously, causing Hermione to laugh.

Ginny watched Cedric smile at Hermione.

"I'll leave you two girls too it then," he then spoke. "Bye Ginny. Bye Hermione. Remember, 7pm at the library."

"See you then," Hermione replied.

"Bye."

They watched him leave, and as he turned the corner, he looked back and gave a smile. The two girls walked over to the nearest bench and took a seat.

"I'm so sorry we haven't spoken lately, I've just been so busy with Harry."

"And Cedric," said Ginny. A moment passed. "You know, I think that's the fifth time I've seen you chatting with him in as many days - I didn't know you two were such good friends."

"We weren't really, I only started speaking to him just before the First Task."

"And you're seeing him tonight?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, I know what you're implying, but it's not a date. He's just helping me with some Charms work."

"Right."

They fell silent. Ginny looked to Hermione and saw her smiling. She followed her eye line, and found herself looking at Cedric who was now walking with some friends.

"You like him don't you?"

"What do you mean, of course I like him. He's nice."

"No, I mean like him, you know, like love him."

"Ginny! He's practically going out with Cho!"

"Has he actually told you that?"

"Well no, but.."

"Well then nothing!" interrupted Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided not to say anything

"He is handsome isn't he?" said Ginny after a moment, causing both girls to laugh.

"Ginny, I swear, we're just friends."

"You think you are Hermione, but I've seen the way you look at him."

Ginny smiled. She was happy for Hermione.

"Wow, Cedric Diggory. Just don't let Ron know, he'll be jealous as hell!"

***********

They'd been at the library for just over an hour. It had started off well, Cedric helping Hermione with an especially hard Charm. Study had quickly turned to conversation and he took a seat beside her.

"So what did you think when they announced Quidditch was off?" she asked.

"I was outraged!" he replied with a smile, but she could tell he was serious.

"It's just Quidditch."

"_Just Quidditch_?! Hermione Granger, wash your mouth out!"

Hermione laughed. "You are just as bad as Harry and Ron!"

Cedric chuckled, but stopped suddenly. "Can I ask you something? What's the deal with you and Harry?"

She understood his meaning instantly. "We're just friends, honestly."

"And Ron? And Viktor?"

"Cedric! You make me sound like a hussy!" she laughed shoving him playfully.

"Well according to the paper, _you're_ the reason Viktor visits this library so much."

"I thought we both agreed we shouldn't listen to gossip, evil or otherwise," she spoke, crossing her arms in mock anger.

"True, but I'm interested in this particular gossip," he said, leaning towards her, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Well what about you?" she stuttered desperately, breaking the eye contact. "The paper says a lot of interesting things about you and Cho."

She was quite for a moment, realising she desperately wanted to know the answer to her next question. and but afraid of the answer should she ask it.

"Are you two dating?"

"Hermione," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "I wouldn't be here with you, I wouldn't _want _to be here with you, if I was."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I know I'm terrible, it's been ages since I last updated! I just wanted to say a huge thanks to those who have reviewed, it means a lot. Well here it is, sorry it's a short one, but I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise :)

* * *

"So what I'm asking is, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Oh Viktor," replied Hermione. She was in the library studying, and Viktor had come up to talk to her.

"Can I think about it and let you know? To be honest I wasn't even thinking of going," she lied.

She did want to go. She wanted to go with Cedric. After last night, she knew she liked him and was it was clear he felt the same way. She was certain he was going to kiss her too, if they'd not been interrupted by other students walking past. She smiled to herself, remembering how close she had been to him, and how nice he had smelt.

Packing up her bag, she rushed out of the library, and ran into Cedric.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied, finding herself blushing. "Can we meet up at lunch? I've got something I need to ask you."

"Sure, I'll meet you here at lunch."

She watches as he walks into the library.

"Hermione," says Cho, breaking her out of her daze. "Did Cedric just go into the library? I'm desperately trying to find him. I forgot to ask him where we're meeting for the ball."

"The ball?" repeats Hermione, shocked. "Oh are you two going together?"

"I asked him this morning," she smiled.

"Oh wow, that's great," stuttered Hermione, lying again for the second time that morning.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Hermione said out loud. Whatever feelings she thought Cedric had for her, it was now clear she was wrong. She was about to leave when she saw Cedric walking towards her, with a friend.

"What's with this girl?" she heard his friend laugh.

"Shut up," warned Cedric. "It's not funny."

"No really Cedric, what are you doing talking to her? I heard she was following you around, but I didn't think you.."

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked off before she could hear anymore. Now even his friends were making fun of her. It all must have been one big joke.

"You idiot," yelled Cedric, taking off after Hermione.

"Hermione, wait, I'm so sorry.."

"So you're going with Cho to the ball?" she blurted out, cutting him off.

"She asked me yes but I haven't.."

"I'm sorry, its just last night in the library, I thought," said Hermione, her voice breaking slightly.

"Hermione," he began.

"You should go with her."

"What?" he replied.

"You should go with her to the ball," repeated Hermione.

"Hermione, why are you saying this?"

"Krum asked me, I think I will tell him yes."

"So what, you're going with him?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed! Sorry it's still a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sighed, finding herself thinking about Cedric. It was the night of the ball, and after some dancing, Viktor had just left to get drinks. She had to admit she was having fun with Viktor, he had been very attentive to her all night.

Involuntarily, she scanned the hall for Cedric. She hadn't seen him over the past week, he had stopped coming to the library all together, and she avoided the courtyard where he would normally sit with his friends. She didn't understand what had happened between them.

Eventually she saw Cho, who was talking to Harry, quite intimately she noted. She then noticed Viktor, and the large group of girls practically throwing themselves at him. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp hers. It was Cedric.

"You look stunning Hermione."

"Thank you," she replied blushing.

"Can I have the next dance?"

"Uh sure," she said. "What about Cho?"

Cedric just shook his head. He lead her to the back of the crowd, and spun around, pulling her close to him. As the song finished they pulled apart. Hermione looked to him, and then quickly looked away.

"Hermione, this is wrong," he said after a moment, his fingers brushing slightly over the corsage that Viktor had given her.

"What is?"

"You, here, with _him_. I should be your date tonight."

She became furious. "I only went with Viktor because you said you were going with Cho!"

"I only said yes to Cho because you were going with Krum."

There was silence, and then they both started laughing.

"Let's go outside," she said suddenly, taking his hand and pulling him towards the doors. She didn't notice the large number of people staring at them, including Cho and Viktor.

"It's such a beautiful night," said Hermione as they made it out of the hall, gazing up to the stars. She turned her gaze to Cedric.

"Come here and dance with me again," she said smiling.

He walked towards her, and as they danced he hummed a tune.

Afterwards, she spoke.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," he replied, leaving his arm wrapped around her.

As they walked around the school grounds, Hermione couldn't help but notice again how nice it felt to be that close to Cedric.

"It's late, we should go back."

"I don't want to go," said Hermione.

Cedric smiled, mesmerised by her.

"You're so beautiful," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

As they broke away, Hermione smiled.

"I've been wanting you to do that ever since that night in the library."

"I'm happy to do it again," he said with a small laugh.

Hermione then leaned in and kissed him.

After some time, he spoke.

"Come on, I'll walk to you back to your room."

"Such a gentleman," she teased.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe you! Anyone would think you'd be happy to see Harry lose!"

"Ron, what on earth are you talking about?" exclaimed Hermione. It was the day after the Yule Ball and she'd just come downstairs, finding Ron waiting for her.

"Going to the ball with Krum!" said Ron, his face red from anger. "And then Diggory! Don't act like we all didn't see you drag him outside to do who knows what! You should have heard what people were saying about you, you're becoming the _Whore of Hogwarts_!"

"Ron, how dare you?" said Hermione, stunned. "And of course I want Harry to win."

"When you're snogging Cedric? I don't think so."

Hermione began to respond, but Harry burst through the door.

"Guys!" yelled Harry. "You both need to read this."

He handed them a copy of Rita Skeeter's article that had the words "Dumbledore's Giant Mistake" blazoned across it. Hermione read it quickly.

"I went down to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there," said Harry.

"That woman is unbelievable!" said Hermione.

"As if you actually care," hissed Ron.

"Shut up," she replied angrily, and stalked out of the room.

"Hermione," yelled a voice. It was Cedric, and he ran to catch up to her. He saw the article clutched in her hand.

"I've just read it," he said. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head by way of answer, as she started to cry.

"Hey, come here, it's okay," he said, hugging her. "Hagrid will be okay."

"It's not just that," she said between sniffs. "Ron.. he said.."

"What did he say?"

She went over everything that had happened that morning. As she did, she noticed Cedric's fists clench in anger, but kept talking.

"I just want to get out of here," she said at the end, with a sigh.

"Let's go for a walk down to the lake, the fresh air will do you good."

She nodded in agreement, and they walked down together, hand in hand. As they sat down, Cedric began talking about the Second Task, trying to take her mind off what had happened.

"So you've figured it out? I'm impressed," she said, with a small smile.

"Well I'm an impressive sort of guy," he responded.

They both burst out laughing.

"I'm joking," he said with a grin. "I still need to figure out how I'll be breath underwater for that amount of time."

As they were sitting there, he saw Harry and Ron walk past.

"Wait here a second," said Cedric, jumping to his feet quickly.

"Don't Cedric," replied Hermione, but it was too late.

"Weasley," called Cedric.

Ron turned and glared at him. "What Diggory?"

"Don't you ever say those things to her again. If you do, I swear I'll.."

"You'll do what? Bat your pretty eyelashes at me?"

"Cedric, just drop it," said Harry. "Come on Ron, let's go."

"No Harry, he needs to know. Just trust me Weasley when I say if you don't, you'll regret it."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Ron, puffing out his chest.

"Then you're more stupid than you look."

"Ron, let's go," said Harry, dragging him away.

Cedric returned to Hermione.

"He shouldn't be bothering you anytime soon."

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hermione, looking down at her feet.

"Hermione, look at me."

She looked up, but not at him. Softly he put his hand under her chin, raising it so she staring straight into his eyes.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch someone hurt you like that, you mean too much to me."

"You mean so much to me too Cedric," she responded, giving him a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So I think I'm officially the worst updater in the world, right? :) So much has been happening lately that I haven't had the chance, but again, thank you so much to all those who have been reading and reviewing, it _really_ means so much to me. So what did you think of this chapter? All is not well with the Famous Trio! Do you think it was too much, Ron & Cedric too mean?**


End file.
